Kiss me when you come home
by Aries no Ma
Summary: "Ei, Bunny. Você não ia me beijar?" Yaoi, Kotetsu x Barnaby.


**Disclaimer:** Tiger & Bunny não me pertence. Essa fic foi feita visando o entretenimento e não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Não é uma songfic, mas foi inspirada na música _Kiss me when you come home_, dos Hanson. Escrevi meio num fluxo, com sono, não corrigi muito bem e acho que posso estar um pouco enferrujada. Mas eu queria saber se eu também conseguia escrever fics fofas e descontraídas.

**Dedicatória:** Para Theka, minha [s]uke[/s] Bunny-chan :3

**Kiss me when you come home**

Ele virou a chave na fechadura com um suspiro.

O dia havia sido longo. Talvez mais longo do que costumam ser os dias longos. Ele ficara na rua até tarde, vagueando, sem rumo, sem sono, tentando tirá-lo da mente.

A primeira folga que tinham em muito tempo, e Barnaby havia passado o dia sozinho.

Claro, era compreensível que Kotetsu voltasse para sua cidade natal e passasse o dia com a filha. Afinal, eram poucas as chances que tinham para tanto. Mas...

Tinha de admitir que tivera algumas horas de gloriosa esperança quando descobrira que teriam uma folga. A perspectiva de passarem um dia inteiro juntos, esquecer um pouco as obrigações, era realmente deliciosa.

Mas quando Tiger dissera a ele que voltaria para sua cidade, ele chegou a se perguntar por que havia sido tão burro de nem ao menos considerar essa possibilidade.

E, pensando bem agora, talvez se ele não tivesse sido tão orgulhoso e não tivesse respondido em seguida que ficaria bem sozinho, bem... talvez Kotetsu até poderia tê-lo convidado para ir junto.

Enfim. Ele já estava parado há muito tempo na porta do apartamento, já tinha admitido para si mesmo que não iria conseguir tirá-lo dos pensamentos, e muito menos essa dúvida. E mesmo que fosse para _não dormir_, era melhor fazê-lo dentro de casa. Estava frio e ele precisava tomar um banho.

Empurrou a porta e entrou, trancando-a em seguida atrás dele. Perguntou-se vagamente se Kotetsu já estaria de volta àquela hora.

Sua pergunta foi respondida ao encontra-lo dormindo em seu sofá.

Ele ficou parado por um momento tentando processar a informação. Que diabos... como ele...?

Tinha lhe dado a chave reserva? Ele tinha encontrado outro jeito de entrar? Enquanto se aproximava do sofá, o loiro chegou à conclusão de que não importava. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e inclinou a cabeça, tomando o cuidado de não deixar o cabelo roçar no rosto do moreno, para não acordá-lo. Sorriu.

_"Você realmente não tem jeito, Oji-san."_

Fechou os olhos e inclinou-se para beijá-lo.

- Você demorou, Bunny.

Assustando-se, Barnaby abriu os olhos e corou ao vê-lo acordado e sorrindo para ele.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo!

- Quase. Mas aí eu ouvi você chegar.

Barnaby desviou os olhos.

- Mas como você entrou aqui, afinal?

- Ah... – Kotetsu também desviou o olhar, sem jeito. – Você esqueceu uma chave reserva na minha casa. Eu ia te devolver, mas... achei que ela podia servir pra alguma coisa. – O loiro franziu a testa para ele, que riu, nervoso. – Não é muito nobre, eu sei. Desculpe.

- E por que veio pra cá essa hora?

- Não é óbvio? – Ele sorriu. – Não conseguiria esperar até amanhã. Estava com saudades.

- Ah, é? – o loiro tentou parecer desinteressado, olhando pela janela enquanto tirava a jaqueta.

- É. E você, não?

- Na verdade, não – sorriu pela própria mentira deslavada, enquanto deitava-se no sofá ao lado dele e acomodava-se como podia.

Kotetsu deixou que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu peito, abraçando-o para que coubessem melhor ali.

- Ei, Bunny.

- Hm?

- Você não ia me beijar?

O loiro levantou os olhos e encontrou os dele, sorrindo inocentemente. Não pôde evitar sorrir de volta. E como poderia negar a ele o que vinha desejando durante o dia inteiro? Seus lábios uniram-se em uma cumplicidade silenciosa.

- Oji-san? – ele chamou, depois de longos minutos.

- Hm?

- Eu estava com saudades.

Tiger sorriu, como se dissesse _"Eu sei"_, mas não disse nada, e beijou-o novamente.

* * *

**Notas finais**

****Obrigada por ler. Não se esqueça de comentar, não custa nada e motiva o autor a continuar escrevendo. ^^


End file.
